Paradise Lost
by Saya Black
Summary: Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup are hunters, long line of young men and women chosen for specific mission: to seek out and destroy vampires, demons and other forces of darkness. But what happens when three mysterious young men come into their lives and fall in love with them. What side would the girls fight for and what would be the cost for it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Paradise Lost

* * *

Author note: Fan fiction is delicate to the creator and belongs to production of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. And my favorite literature novel, The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones owned by Cassandra Clare. Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup are hunters, long line of young men and women chosen for specific mission: to seek out and destroy vampires, demons and other forces of darkness. But what happens when three mysterious young men come into their lives and fall in love with them. What side would the girls fight for and what would be the cost for it? Please enjoyed, followed, favorite, and comment. Thank you.

* * *

He ran his fingers through his hair, rolling his hips like the devilish demon he was. A beat thundered though the joint, and echoed its rhythm through his body. The place was crowed, practically jam packed with people looking for a good time; him being one of them. The boy's black eyes scanned the dance floor, where slender limbs clad in scraps of silk and denim fabric appeared and disappeared inside the revolving columns of smoke as the mortals danced. Girls tossed their long hair, boys swung their denim-clad hips, and bare skin glittered with sweat. 

Exuberance just poured off them, waves of energy that filled him with a drunken dizziness. His lip curled. They didn't know what it was like to appreciate their lives in this sinister world, where the sun hung limp in the sky like a burned cinder. Their lives burned as brightly as candle flames and were as easy to snuff out. 

His hand tightened in fist with eagerness for his next victim. He had begun to step out onto the dance floor, when a girl broke away from the mass of dancers and began walking toward him. He stood in shock and stared at her. She was extremely beautiful, for a human-long soft pale golden blonde hair that was parted down the middle with two pigtails braided at the ends. Her piercing baby blue eyes compelled him to her. He noticed; she was fairly slim and average height being between 5'2 to 5'4 in height for a teenage girl. Floor-length white laced gown, the kind women used to wear when this world was younger and educated. Lace long sleeves huge loose around her slim arms. Around her neck was a golden choker necklace, on which hung a dark blue pendent the size of a baby's fist. He only had to narrow his silted char-coaled eyes to know that it was real- and precious. His mouth started to water as she neared him. Essential energy pulsed from her veins and sweat like blood from an open flesh wound. She flash him angelic smile, passing him, beckoning with her compelling eyes. He turned to follow her, tasting the adrenaline rush through her veins and naive knowledge of her death on his lips. 

Humans were so imbecilic. Blaming the predator would not help the prey much. The prey must learn not to fall in the clutches of the predator. It was always easy, especially with the naive virgin teenage girls. The girl skin is so white and fair that blue veins are visible all over her body, including her face. She reached the wall and turned bunching her skirt up in her pale hands, lifting it as she grinned at him. Under the skirt, she was wearing thigh-high sandal heels. 

He could smell her mortality and hint of something else, but was blinded by blood-lust to acknowledge it. Ah the sweet rot of corruption. ' _Got you little sheep'_ , he thought. 

A sly smile curled her lips. She moved to the side, and he could see that she was leaning against a closed door. EMPLOYEE ONLY- STORAGE was scrawled across it in red paint. She reached behind her for the knob, turned it, slide inside. He caught a glimpse of stacked boxes, tangled wiring. He glances at her then behind him- no one was looking. If she wanted privacy he wasn't going to complain. He slipped into the room after her, unaware that he was being watched and followed. 

"So, love what's your name?" 

She turned smiled. Faint light there was in the dull storage room spilled down through high barred windows smeared with dirt. Piles of black electrical cables, along with broken bits of mirrored disco balls, lights bulbs, and discarded paint cans littered the floor. 

"My name is Bubble." 

"That's a strange name. But I guess it fit's such cute girly like you." he walked toward her, stepping carefully among the wires in case any of them were turn on. In the faint light she looked like those angel's, blonde hair, pure and innocent eyes. It would be a pleasure to make her fall. "I haven't seen you here before first time here?" 

"Nope, but it will be your last though." She giggled, covering her with her hand. There was some sort of bracelet around her wrist, just under the cuff of her dress then, as he neared her, he saw that it wasn't a bracelet at all but a golden lariat.

 _Wait only_ … he froze. "You-" 

Before he could respond, she moved with lighting swiftness, striking out him with her open hand, driving a blow to his now exposed chest that would have sent him down gasping if he'd been a moral being. He staggered back, and now the golden lariat whip was in her hand, electricity glinted through it as she bought it down, curling around his ankles, jerking him off his feet. He hit the ground, writing, the hated metal biting deep into the skin. She laughed, standing over him and lightheaded he thought should of have known… fucking bloody hell demon hunter's like playing tricks to lured out demon's like himself. 

Bubble yanked hard on the whip, securing it. Her smile wasn't like the innocent beforehand instead glittered like sinister angel. "He's all yours, girls." 

A low bell chimed laugh sounded behind him, and now there were hands on him, hauling him upright throwing him against one of the concrete pillars. He gained consciousness to realize his hands were pulled behind him, his wrists bound with wire. As he struggled and cursed at himself and captures, someone walked around the side of the pillar into his view: a girl, as young as Bubble and more magnificent beautiful, dark flowing mid-back hair, full lips, tanned skin, and pierced sharp emerald green eyes. She was average height and in shaped curvy body was clad in tight blue jeans, a cotton green top, and a pushed up bra that left the size of her breasts obvious to everyone who looked her way. Platform leather boots adore her feet. "So," she said. "Are there any more with you?"

The char-coaled eyed demon could feel blood welling up under the too-tight mental, making his wrists slippery. "Sorry love I don't know what you talking about." 

"Playing games I see." The jaded eye girl pushes strand hair away from her tan neck, showing Christian cross of nails ink mark branded on her neck. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about now."

Char-coaled eyed boy couldn't restrain his demonic instincts at the sight of the marked on her neck. He can feel his talons replaced his regular nails and natural sharped teeth began to grind. 

"Cross hunter," he hissed. 

The dark flowing beauty grinned all over her face. "Got you," she said. 

The dark flowing haired girl paced back and forth, her arms now crossed over her chest. "Now," she said. "You still haven't told me if there is any other of your kind with you." 

"Sorry, Love but I don't know what you're talking about." The char-coaled eyed boy's tone was pained but surly. 

"She means other demons," said the stunning strawberry blonde haired girl, speaking for the first time. "You know what a demon is, don't you?" 

The boy tied to the pillar turned to faced her; she was about the same age and height as them but something about her demeanor screamed the confident and strong leader of the group. And the most calculated in her choice of wear. She had chosen a pale silk button up blouse to wear with a pair of high waist navy blue skinny jeans. She also chosen to wear her hair down and tied back with a red bandanna, the bow off to the side nearly hidden under her long mane. She finished her look with a simple pair of leather ankle boots. 

"Demons," she continues, tracing the word on the air with her perfect manicure finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Lucifer are malevolent spirits that are the direct opposites of Angels; they are created from human souls that have endured extensive torture in hell. Children of Lilith and sent from the bottom of hell the origin outside our home dimension-" 

"That enough, Blossom," Bubble said in between laughter. 

"Bubble's right," proclaimed the dark flowing haired girl. "Nobody here wants a snooze lesson in semantics or demonology." "Plus I'm ready to go home and get ready for tomorrow, so can we speed this up."

Blossom raised her head and smiled at the dark flowing haired girl. "Fine, since he not given us any information you can finished him off Buttercup. "She gesture with a wave of her hand toward his direction while stepping back.

Anxiety started too pumped through his veins as Buttercup step back into his line of sight. She smiled but there was something fierce about the gesture. Buttercup raised her hand, and he saw dim light spark off the blade she was holding. Oddly translucent, the handle was painted green while design on it was cherry blossoms. But the blade clear crystal, sharp as shard of glass, the hilt set with emerald stones. 

"Wait… I could give you information," he said. "I know where HIM's is." 

Buttercup glanced back at blossom, which shrugged and replied. "HIM's in the ground," Blossom said. "The thing's just toying with us." 

Bubble tossed her braided pigtail. "I say just kill it, Buttercup," she said. "It's not going to tell us anything else."

The char-coaled bound boy gasped. "Wait, I'm telling the truth HIM is back!" he protested, dragging at the bounds that held his hands behind his back. "I can tell where he is-" 

Anger flared suddenly in buttercup eyes turn them into dark green shade. "I swear the holy name of God, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where HIM is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you my friend-"buttercup turned the blade in her grasp, the edge sparking like a line of green fire. "You can join him there-"she never got to finish her sentence. At that moment the char-coaled eyed boy, with a high, howling cry, tore free of the restraints binding him to the pillar, and flung his self on buttercup. 

They fell to the ground and rolled together, the char-coaled eyed boy tearing at buttercup with hands that one would mistake glittered as if tipped with mental. Blood gleamed at the tips of his razor sharp claws. 

Blossom and Bubble were running toward them, Bubble brandishing the whip in her hand. The char-coaled eyed boy slashed at buttercup with claws extended. Butter threw an arm up to protect herself, and the claws raked it, splattering blood. The char-coaled eyed boy lunged again but bubble's lariat whip came down across his back. He shrieked and flung to the side. 

There was a gleaming bow and arrow in blossom hand. She fires the arrow into the demon chest aiming for his heart. Blackish liquid exploded around the arrow. But to their surprise he staggered to his feet and tried to lunge for buttercup again. But it was too late for him as she sank the blade into his chest. More blackish liquid spilled onto the floor and her hands. The boy arched off the floor, gurgling and twisting. With a grimace and pissed buttercup stood up. Her green cotton shirt was wet from the demon blood and hers. She looked down at the twitching form at her feet, and yanked out the blade. The hilt was slick with black fluid. 

The char-coaled eyed boy's flickered open. His eyes, fixed on all three of the girls, seemed to burn. Between the bloods gurgling from his teeth, he hissed, "Ugh, be ignorant and foolish." Hell will descendant once again and will take you all." 

Buttercup seemed to snarl back, while Bubble looked perplex. But it was blossom who watches the boy's eyes rolled back. And his body began to jerk and twitch as he crumpled and turn into dust vanished entirely. _'Hell will descendant once again… what does that mean?',_ she was in deep concrete that she didn't realize her sister's was chatting among each other and walking back inside the club to head home. 

"Ugh, I'm glad that over I need a nice hot shower." buttercup said bitter with scowl on her face. 

"Yes I agree with you on that one. You smelled horrible but that nothing new for someone captain of the volley ball and soccer team's." Bubble replied. Laughter at her sister discomfort and bitter attitude that switch onto to her now.

"Uh, shut it bubble's nobody asked you." she turned around to noticed that their oldest sister and fearless leader haven't moved from her spot in front of the vanish demon who ashes remain. "Yo, Blossom come on and let go." She yelled. 

Snapping out her thoughts, she looked behind her at her concerned blonde haired sister and irritated raven haired sister and glance once more at the remain ashes before running over to them. 

"I apologize for that girls let's head home." She said, as they head inside the club. _'Perhaps the Professor will know what that demon was rambled on about the return of HIM and descendant of Hell once again',_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paradise Lost

* * *

Author note: Fan fiction is delicate to the creator and belongs to production of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. And my favorite literature novel, The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones owned by Cassandra Clare. Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup are hunters, long line of young men and women chosen for specific mission: to seek out and destroy vampires, demons and other forces of darkness. But what happens when three mysterious young men come into their lives and fall in love with them. What side would the girls fight for and what would be the cost for it? Please enjoyed, followed, favorite, and comment. Thank you.

* * *

October 10

* * *

Somewhere in the center of Townville city, where white modern three stories household of three teenagers and college Professor of engineering and science was getting prepared for the morning. While correction two of those girl's was already dressed and was now preparing their nutrition breakfast, while their professor of father was slipping cup of black coffee and reading the morning newspaper.

Looking up from the comedian section of the newspaper he glances at his oldest adopted daughter who looked distracted about something. "Blossom," he said. "What wrong sweet heart? Did something happen last night during the mission."

Blossom signed, she didn't get enough sleep last night after she and her sister's came home and went their separate ways to their rooms. While others were asleep she stayed up researching and tried gather information regarding to what the demon said.

"Honestly, Professor I'm little tired and yes something did happen last night." She stopped to thank her blonde sister for the blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She grabs the kitchen table utensils and cut a small section of the pancakes and ate it. She closed her eyes for brief second to flavor her sister delicious pancakes and continue on the conservation.

"While let's see after we eliminate the demon his last words was that 'Him is alive' and that 'Descendant of hell will rise once again'. And I know Professor that 'Him' is dead and been dead for three hundred years, but what if someone else is trying to conquer earth and opened the seven-sin's gateways?" She said, with concern tone.

"Hmm, I see… while Blossom just like you said earlier it couldn't possibility be Him he had died decade ago and the man body turned to ashes in front of the council and me. But just to reassure the issue and help you cleared your head at night so you can have a proper sleep I bring it up to the next meeting with the council." He said. Just when he was about to take another bite of his youngest daughter delicious pancakes and eggs, he notices that his middle child haven't showed up or any signs upstairs that she was up and ready.

"Girls, could one of you go wake up your sister she still sound asleep." He said; continue on with his breakfast and cup of coffee.

"NOT ME!" they said as union.

"Girl's" Professor replied stern.

"Ugh, I woke her up these past two weeks ago daddy and almost got kicked in the stomach!" Bubbles said with scowled. "You go wake her up Blossom." She said; pretended not to see her oldest sister annoyance expression and continue eating.

"No way; I woke her up yesterday and three weeks before that." she argued back.

"Fine, we play rock, paper, and scissor. And whoever loses wakes her up." Bubbles said.

"Deal" Blossom said. They shake on it and start the childish bet game. The Professor signs to himself and watches his girls start the childish bet game. At the end Blossom won two out three against her sister.

"Ha-Ha, I won now get your sunny side up butt up those stairs and wake her up." Blossom said smug.

"UGH!" Bubbles yelled. She grab some napkins and handful of Buttercup bacon and marched towards the stairs while rant on about how annoying her sisters was.

"Blossom makes sure your sisters don't try to kill each other and get to school on time. And have a great day at school today, my little Einstein." The Professor said; gathering his plate, utensils, and mug drop them into the kitchen sink and head straight to his basement/office on the way out he kiss Blossom on the forehead.

"Okay, Professor will try and do." She said. Finishing the last bite of her breakfast and place hers and Bubbles finish breakfast plate in the sink. She walks over to the stairway listening on to her sister's rant against each other. "Come on you guys we going to be late!" she screamed.

Five minutes later Bubbles came walking down the stairs, Blossom decide to admire her youngest sister choice of clothes this morning. She wore a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and ruffle denim skirt. And Over the-knee blue socks with shoes that are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces.

"Next time you're going to wake her up she almost bit my hand off again!" Bubbles said angrily. Swing her Gucci leather bag onto her shoulder and storm out the house toward the girls purple convertible.

"Did you seriously almost bite her hand again?" Blossom asked Buttercup. Who just got to the bottom of the stairs and watch her youngest sister angrily storm out the house; "I didn't mean to I caught the scent of bacon and didn't realize I was still dreaming and almost accidentally bite her." She said nonchalant. Blossom notice she was still eating the wrap napkin strip bacon. Blossom shook her head and look Buttercup up and down at that moment she had to admire the sudden change of appearances over the years of her tomboy sister; her hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change of short bob cut to long mid-back length. Right now she wore a cropped white and lime green shirt with black writing that says, "DJ PLAY" in black letters. With white denim skirt with a yellow belt over top light indigo tights and sparkly knee-high lime green boots with yellow soles. She also has a yellow armband on her left arm and necklace.

"Hmm, Buttercup you look pretty today. Who are you trying to impress at school today, hmm?" Blossom asked. Laughter at her sister blushed cheeks.

"What- Uh... None of your business whether I was or wasn't…" she said. Storming out the house to joined the youngest sister who was occupied in the backseat texting.

"Uh-huh" Blossom said with smirk. On the way out she decides to check herself out in the hallway short-length mirror. For today special occasion she wanted to switch up her usual pencil skirt and blouse button shirt. With a bright red shirt with white polka-a-dots and short puff sleeves topping a dark red long sleeved top. She also wore a reddish pink pleated skirt with dark belt with several hoops, white socks, and red heels with white polka-a-dots.

She smooths her braided long knee length hair then grabs hers and Buttercup back packs. Heading out the house; close the front door on the way out. She skips over to the purple convertible and hops inside the driver seat. "Here your book bag Buttercup." Blossom said; throwing Buttercup skull leather bag at her. And place hers in the back seat with Bubbles who happens to be laughing at something someone must have sent her Blossom guesses.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to it only Friday and you know we only go over quizzes and pop quizzes." Buttercup said nonchalant. Place the bag on dashboard of the car.

"Yeah I did, just in case after you complete your quizzes you may have to write down notes or asked to deliver a three page essay. And you won't be prepared because you didn't have your blender and pencils." Blossom argued; while put the car in gear and drove the car reverse out of the driveway and onto the street then head in the Townville High School direction.

"Blossom, I swear you take education and school way too serious more than how Bubbles takes the latest fashion trends. And that because you a nerd. Buttercup fired back.

"I'm Nerd? I prefer the term intelligent bad ass and shut up a least I don't fall asleep all the time in my classes." Blossom replied heated. "You should try to get some sleep by the way and instead-"she stops herself when she notices through the rear mirror that Buttercup kept messing with the bandage on her forearm from last night. "How you're arm doing?

"Kept me up last night; because of the irritation of not being able lay on it. But Bubbles healing helped the pain and prevent scaring." "Oh and by the way Bubbles thank you." she said. Turn her head to flash her youngest blond sister a grin.

"Huh, oh you welcome sis." Bubbles said. Not once looked up from her phone and continue texting her friends. "Oh, yeah girls I forgot to mention we have new foreign students transferring to our school today. And Principal Ms. Keen asked can we volunteer showing them around the school and to their classes."

"New students huh, while we never turn down a request from Ms. Keen so we don't have much of a choice but obeyed." "Beside it might be interesting cultural experience of meeting other students from another country." Blossom said. Finally arrive at the school and drove the convertible onto the student's parking lot.

"That not the best part, they are guys and you know what they say about foreigners. The sexy their accents the bigger their-"Bubbles enthused. But Blossom cut her off with a revelation tone.

"Bubbles languages and whatever what you was about to say is inappropriate this morning!" Blossom yelled.

"What I was just going to say the bigger their egos." Bubbles proclaimed. "Uh huh whatever you say Bubbles." Buttercups said chuckle at her sister's sexual embarrassment conversation. The girls one by one step out the purple convertible and strut to the school. The hallways were filled with students who were in up roar of excitement and were chatting among each other while they proceed to either their classes or lockers. But the main topic was about the new foreign transfer students. The girl's proceed to Ms. Keen office and instead of seeing their sweet and lovely Principal the girls came across the male exchange students.

They were standing casually in Ms. Keen office talking among each other but stop at the girl's presence. They appeared to be brothers and the oldest who blossom assumed stand in front of the group. His long ginger hair was pulling into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. With is cap turned backwards and pulled over his head. He wore a red plaid shirt partially buttoned with a white t-shirt underneath and black jeans that fit him well. And red converses on his feet. He wasn't trying to show off, but Blossom liked how the shirt was tight over his muscles more hinting at the brawn as to openly showing them. She blush at the thought and he smirk at Blossom as if he heard what she thought.

The youngest boy on his left appeared nervous but awed when his blue eyes take interest in Bubbles. His blond beach wave hair comb neatly and he was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a grey jean vest and dark blue jeans, air Jordan 4 on his feet. Bubbles couldn't help but flash him her adorable smile and give him tiny wave.

The last brother appeared on the oldest right side, his jet-black hair was styled in spiky high bald fade and he was wearing a sleeveless dark green cotton three button shirt with khaki cargo baggy pants and black timberland boots. He wink at Buttercup and mouth "nice to see you again Butter Buns" which didn't go unnoticed by Blossom and the oldest brother.

Before anyone could say anything Ms. Keen arrive at the door and smile of the girl's arrival. "Uh, girls I'm glad to see that you had met the Johnson brothers Brick, Boomer, and Butch." "Boys these are the Utonium sisters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They guide you around the school and to your classes." "Now if you excused me I have another meeting to attend in few minutes." She said. Pushing them out of her office and proceed with other business matters.

The trio just exchange glances at each other counterparts. Blossom was the first to break the silence as they walk down the halls of the school. "While first let me give you guy's a proper introduce, welcome to Townville High school. Few classes mostly upstairs while minor ones such as the laboratories and computer labs are downstairs. And the cafeteria and gym should be on the north side of the school."

"Slow down for a second pinkie." Brick said.

"Pinkie?" Blossom half shouted indignantly. The nickname made her sisters and his brother snicker in laughter.

"Yeah, Pinkie, because your eyes and color of chose of clothes." He replied with smirked. "Beside Ms. Keen already informed us that we have the exact same homeroom and classes with you girls."

"Serious? Let me see your schedule." Buttercup said snatches Butch schedule out of his hand and examine his classes which surely was identical to hers even boxing was marked as his PE. "Believe it Butterfly. See you in the ring." Butch smirked. Snatching his schedule from her and wink at her speechless expression. The boys walk away from them and proceed to their classes leaving the girls standing their speechless.

"Well, this should be interesting final year." Bubbles said. Smile lit onto her doll porcelain face. Her sisters just shake their heads in agreement. Very interesting school year indeed; they thought.

* * *

"Good work, Buttercup. Keep going!"

Buttercup felt all her anger and frustrating coming out as she repeatedly punched the large black punching bag in front of her.

She had been boxing for three years now, as it was her only way to get rid of pent up energy and emotions besides song writing she had. Her couch said she was brilliant, maybe not the best, but certainly good.

Buttercup struck her final blow and stood back, panting heavily. She stretched her now arching arms and grabbed her lime green water bottle before taking a seat on the bench.

"Tired already?" Butch asked as he sat down beside her.

She continued breathing heavily. "I've been at it for a full thirty minutes, Butch, of course I'm tired. She said narrow her eyes at him. He just give her cheeky grin and look her up and down admire how the grey and green sports bra and shorts do wonders to her breasts and ass. "My eyes are up here Butchie boy now gets your ass in the damn ring."

Butch jumped in the boxing ring and waited for an instruction. Buttercup faced him and rubbed her gloves together. She took a deep breath before starting.

"Okay, so before you start your work-out, we have a spar. This happens at the start of every class. I'm guessing you're my new sparring partner, so let's just do this."

Butch nodded eager to fight someone but fighting his counterpart should be interesting. "What are the rules, Utonium?"

"No hits to the face or the groin, and the match end after someone is down for five seconds." Buttercup explained.

"Okay, but let's make these little spar interesting. If I have you down for five seconds, you have to let me take you out to dinner and explained my disappearance." Butch announced.

"Hmm, interesting and what if I won the match?" She asked.

"I leave you alone. Do we have a deal?" he said. Buttercup thought about it for a split second before nodding and they shake on it. They touched gloves then faced each other.

Buttercup made the first move.

She punches at his stomach, and then circled him. Butch sent a punch toward her side, but she easily dodged it. She aimed another blow but he jumped out of the way. Buttercup caught him with double hook she managed to him hit him a double hook twice before backing off and circling him again.

They both aimed a blow at the same time, causing them to struggle against each other. Butch punched her stomach and pushed her away from him. She circled him and punched her away from him. She circled him and punched her side, making him groan in pain.

"You're not too bad." Buttercup said, regretting her words.

"He smirked smugly. "Perhaps, you say better than you."

She smirked back. "You wish, Johnson."

"We'll see, Sunshine."

Butch chuckled at her surprise expression and chose that time for his opportunity to send a final blow to her stomach, then a double hook, causing her to fall to the ground as she did not expect it. He counted in his head, and then when he reached six, he smiled. He gave her his hand.

"I'll always be better. Now about our little bet I be picking you up at 7o'clock tonight." Butch said smugly as he helped her up.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Butchie boy just makes sure you leave your ego at home."

Even Butch couldn't help but laugh at that. His eyes looked worried when he saw the bandage on her forearm.

"What happen to your arm?" he asked. Grabbing her bandage armed to examine it up close.

"Oh, my arm it nothing. Just minor accident scratch." She lied. Butch saw through her lie but decide not to question her anymore into later tonight.

"Okay sunshine I see you tonight." He said. Peck a small kiss on her lips. And then proceed exiting the school gym. but not before called out something to her. "Oh, and your love your outfit earlier it was sexy."

Buttercup just stood there speechless and touches her lips. She eventually snapped out of it and proceed to the girl's locker room to hit the showers. A date with Butch Johnson... she thought.

* * *

Blossom groaned when she walked into her science class.

She didn't realize that she had Brick Johnson also in this class which just happens to be her favorite AP honor class. She noticed that the only seat left was beside him, so she sulked and sat beside him.

He turned to face her as she sat down, and crossed his arms.

"It's a pleasure to acquaintances each other again, Pinkie."

Blossom's brow twitched at the name. She adjusts herself in her sit and opens her notebook. Ignoring him and his rude behavior of name calling when, suddenly, she feels his heated gaze on her again. She gather every ounce of annoyance and courage, turn her head and glare at him, not paying attention to the fact that class has already startled.

"Likewise, and would you please stop calling me, Pinkie, it really irritate me.

"Huh really, now, I didn't expect you as the type to let words get under your skin, Pinkie." Brick said smug.

"For your information, Mr. Johnson, I honestly don't because I refuse to snooped low of childish antics." She confirmed.

He didn't say anything but liked that he was making this beautiful intelligent girl flustered. Blossom then cleared her throat at him, drawing Brick's attention back to her. "Why don't you proceed back to your work and instead of staring at me." Blossom ordered while looking at him from under her red gold fringe bangs.

Brick then leaned down stare into Blossom's cheery blossom pink eyes. "You sure do like telling me what to do, don't you Cherry."

"Don't you mean Cherries?" she proclaimed smug.

Brick smirked at her trying to correct his grammar. "No, I mean Cherry as in Cherry Blossom." Blossom couldn't help the blush that came across her face. "I prefer just Blossom." She said while using her special ice ability to cool her face down. "Get back to work, before you get us in trouble."

"And if I don't Cherry?" Brick asked her. "Give me the cold shoulder?"

Blossom stare at him speechless and was about to retort when their teacher Mr. Banner told them to keep their voices down and pay attention instead of conversing with each other. Brick put his hand under Blossom's chin and closed her mouth. The touch sent ice/hot tingly through their bodies. This time Blossom couldn't help the flush that crossed her cheeks with her ice powers. It was also surprise same for Brick in that couldn't suppress the flaming of his cheeks.

To save face Brick glanced again at Blossom's reddened face. "We can talk after class, Cherry." He whispered.

"Stop calling me Cherry!" Blossom hissed.

Brick only smirked as he took out his notebook. "Fine, mines sweet Cherry Blossom." He then winked at her and proceeds with writing down the class notes.

For the rest of the class, Blossom didn't dare to look his way for the fear of slapping the smugness off his face. She couldn't understand this intense frustration and that made her even more frustrated. No one before him got under her skin like that. Not even her sister's or made her flustered and feels off balance. She always like feel in control of her emotions but his antics threw her off and she didn't even know why it did with this intensely. Almost like someone can say she met her match.

She stop pondering over those thoughts and focus on the class.

As soon as the bell rings, Blossom gathered her satchel and looked at Brick resigning to have conversation. "What?"

"Ease up, Cherry."

Blossom's brow furrowed. "What do you mean ease up?"

"I mean stop being strict and uptight for a second. Otherwise this going be a long school year, here about this how about we hang out later tonight." He explained.

At first Blossom was about retort of the strict and uptight comment. But instead sign to herself and nodded her head in agreement. "Fine, I agreed this is about to be a long school year and since we lab partners, we should get know each other." Blossom said. Regretting her decision when grin smugly at her.

"Great, I pick you up at 7 o'clock, into then I see you later, my Cherry Blossom." Brick said. Picking up her delicate cold hands into his big warmed ones and peck her cheek with a kiss. Brick than hastily made his way out the class room door at an inhuman speed, much to Blossom surprise but decide to ignored it and think about their earlier encounter.

* * *

It was well into seventh period when Boomer arrived. Bubbles, much like the rest of the class, were listening to Mrs. Wright go over the works of 17th century writers. Just as Mrs. Wright was about to move onto the next writer she fancied, she heard a knock at the door. As she opened the door and Boomer walked in, the class erupted into loud laughter. His sheepish expression proved that he was embarrassed arriving late from being lost. "Nice for you to finally joined us, Mr. Johnson. Since you knew here I let it slide for today."

"I apologize, Ms. Wright, it won't happen anymore." He said while walking to take his seat.

Bubbles watched him sat down and gave her a sheepish smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Bubbles replied. He is extremely cute. "I see, you wield up lost, huh?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I kind of did, perhaps I should stay by your side next time." He said.

"I agree just to ensure you won't get lost or wander into other class." The two blue eyed blonds just smiled at each other.

"Hey, Bubbles I was wondering would you like to hang out later after school?" Boomer asked nervously.

"Sounds to me you asking me on a date?" Bubbles said. She couldn't help but giggle when Boomer started blushing.

"What, no, I mean yes, ugh! What I meant to say was I like for us to hang out together and get known each other better. But I'm not saying I wouldn't love to take you out on a date." He explained.

"I understood what you meant earlier you didn't have to explain. I was just teasing you Boomer." Bubbles said. She loves teasing him and seeing his flustered face it was adorable to her.

"Oh, well what your-"he started to asked her what was her answer into Mrs. Wright shush them for interrupted her class lesson with their chattering at the back of the classroom. For the past forty-minutes Boomer had to dread on waiting into the end of class to receive her responds.

Eventually the bell rang and class was over students started gathering their belonging and proceed on going home or hang out with friends this Friday night. Boomer was determining spending his Friday with a special sky blue eyed beauty. Boomer walks up to her and waited on her as she grabs her books and Gucci bag.

"So, um, what your responds is it-"

"My responds is a yes, Boomer."

"Huh?" "Wait you serious? No, don't answer that it a stupid question. Okay it a date." He said happily. But regretted it when he realizes what he said.

"Don't you mean our non-date?" Bubbles said. Laughing at Boomer embarrassing misinterpret words. He couldn't help himself but laugh with her. Her laughter was beautiful and contagious.

"Yes, I mean our non-date, Bubbles, will 7 o'clock do?" he asked her feeling sheepish.

"Yes, 7 o'clock will do perfect. I see you later, Boomer." Bubbles said peck him on the cheek. She then walks away while swaying her hips, which got his attention.

"Yes, we will my beautiful, Angel." He whispered. Mentally high-five himself and walks out the classroom behind her.

Few cars down the student's parking lot the girls were making their way to the purple convertible. They happen to be going over today events. As they got inside the vehicle the realization hit them like ton of bricks.

Shit, he didn't ask me for my home address or phone number. They thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Update Author Note: Hello to everyone whoever reading Paradise Lost. I appreciate the feedback and for those who are confused and wonder whether or not the story is still in progress. The answer is yes it's in progress. And after reading a review of a new member of the "Paradise Lost" Ppg club. I decide to keep this story on this account. I apologize if I'm confusing anyone and I promise I make it up by posting the next chapter for Paradise Lost.

Thank you and have a blessed day.

Z_Z


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paradise Lost

* * *

Author note: Fan fiction is delicate to the creator and belongs to the production of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. And my favorite literature novel, The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones owned by Cassandra Clare. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are hunters, long line of young men and women chosen for a specific mission: to seek out and destroy vampires, demons and other forces of darkness. But what happens when three mysterious young men come into their lives and fall in love with them. What side would the girls fight for and what would be the cost of it? Please enjoy, followed, favorite, and comment. Thank you.

* * *

That evening, the Professor Johnathan Utonium was sitting agitate on the couch listening to his girl's get ready for their dates or how Blossom and Bubbles called it Hang out/ Non-date. As a man, he didn't think twice as to what these young men have in mind later this evening.

When the knocks came to the door, he put his best scowl on and marched with a purpose to answer. It was surprising to him to see the three young men he guesses that the girls made acquaintance with was standing together. The oldest Brick stands in the middle with a bouquet of apricot blossoms dressed in a cotton burgundy t-shirt with an ebony blazer over it and wore paired with blue jeans. His burgundy baseball hat sat backward on his head. He gave the Professor respectful nod and a marvelous smile.

The middle brother Butch was on his left stand casually against the side of the house with a bouquet of buttercups. _Very ironic choice,_ Professor thought. He wore a cotton dark green sweater with the same khaki cargo pants and black timberland boots from earlier. He just acknowledges the Professor with a bored expression.

And the last youngest brother Boomer stood on Brick right side with a bouquet of roses and tinted yellow, he thought that they remind him of Bubbles personality. He has dressed in pinstripe dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a white t-shirt underneath. And a pair of blue jeans and his air Jordan from earlier. He was fidgeting nervously under the Professor's unwavering gaze.

"Boys, come in."

The boys cautiously made their way through the doorway and sat across from the Professor on the love seat.

"While, since I'm the oldest I guess I do the introductions, my name is Brick Johnson, here on my left is my brother Butch, and on my right is my brother Boomer. Mr. Utonium went all represent we are interested in your girls and hopes for a friendship and perhaps something more in the near future." Brick said. He gives the Professor his generous smile.

 _He reminds me of, Blossom, but still…_ , Professor thought.

"Boy's," Professor said, giving them a stern stare that he hopes terrified them.

"Actually, God made us different so that men and women would be attracted to one another."

"Now, boys," Professor pauses for dramatic effect, "you have probably noticed that God made my girl's quite attractive."

"I mean, you guys are young men and my girls are young women, and God made men and women be attracted to one another. It's good." Boomer seemed to be relieved at his pronouncement.

Professor went on. "And, boys, I just want you to know that I am a man, and I understand this attraction. I was once a teenage boy, and I know what teenage boys think about."

"Uh, Professor Utonium, I can honestly speak on the behalf of my brothers and me that we were raised in a represented and manners household. " Brick interrupted.

"I understand that you see potential in your girls and want the best for them. You don't want a bunch of boys to interfere with their education and future. But, my brothers and I believe a guy should pay for the dates, should ask parents for permission to date/marry their daughter, should pull out her chair and open the door for her, and should love her. Sir, we are those guys and we asking for permission if by any chance a relationship with your girls in the near future." Brick finish.

The Professor thought about it for a good minute then he nodded his head and shook Brick and his brother's hands in approval. "Just, one more thing though, I want to addressed with you boys," Professor said monotone.

He brought Brick into a one-armed hug and had his hidden gauntlet staked against Brick chest. The action was extremely fast that it caught Brick and his brothers off guard.

"You forgot to mention you three are the famous Johnson brothers who came to this land in 1936 and offered a treaty with the hunters especially the leader, James Utonium." Brick and his brother's eyes widened from this knowledge.

"James insisted on two main rules to the treaty: Vampires could not injure any humans (either by hunting them for food or by transforming them into vampires. You claimed that you guys did not drink human blood instead prefer animals. It better stay that way a least you want your hundred year's asses dead."

Professor continues on.

"Oh, and one more thing, since you boys have understood contract with the hunter's council. I won't interfere with your relationship with my daughters. I don't know what your actual intentions with my daughters but it better be innocent." "And aren't it going to be no sucking and fucking in this house." He said, directly towards Butch. Butch response was a smirk.

"Now, do we have a understand agreement, boys." He said stern.

"Yes, Professor Utonium." They said as a union.

"Good, I won't tell the girls that you guys are vampires. I have you guys decide to informed them yourselves or sooner or later they figure it out." Professor proclaimed.

With the flick of his wrist, the staked revert back inside the gauntlet. Brick breathe in relief now that the staked wasn't aim to his heart.

"Why?" Boomer asked. Regaining he comprises of being terrified and concerned for his brother.

"Why, what son?" " Professor asked. Sitting back down on the couch and the brothers decide to follow his lead for the feared of being the Professor staked dummies.

"Why, you still give us permission to see and date your daughters. Which I may say I'm grateful for a course. But still why?" Boomer asked perplexed.

"I know, why," Butch answered for the Professor. "Three reasons actually: one, he knows we can't hurt, turned, or killed the girls. Two, if we did it gives him a good reason to hunt us down. And three it destroyed the treaty that we have here." "I'm right am I?" Butch asked smugly.

"Correct, to say I'm surprised you out the bunch figure it out," Professor said dryly, though his eyes were glowing with humor. Butch response was eye rolled.

Butch was about to respond with a blunt yet sharp statement, but stop once he sees, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup come down the stairs. The boys stood up letting relief flood them before admiration kicked in.

Blossom was wearing a pink ruffle sleeve top with white, soft pink and blue polka-dots, yellow trim, and a blue heart emblem with a blue puffy skirt and a gold belt with a pink and white polka-dot bow. Her shoes are heels (same as the top) with a yellow toe ribbon and a blue ankle cover. She also wears pink bangle bracelets. Her knee-length hair was loose and cascades down her back hold in a pink headband.

Bubbles wore a yellow top with blue hearts in the right corner and a strap on her left shoulder, off-the-shoulder sleeve on her left arm, and a blue bow on the strap. She also sports a light blue sleeveless midriff top with yellow buttons over the yellow top and a blue ruffled mini-skirt. She accessorizes with two blue bent necklaces, two blue bangles, and yellow heeled boots with blue heels and blue ribbons wrapped around her leg and tying on back her hamstring. Her hair is down in the back, but the front portion is tied in two high-pigtails that curl towards the end and her bangs are down.

Buttercup's date outfit was the most admired by her sisters, Butch, and the Professor. She wore a deep purple dress with ruffles and cap sleeves. And purple boots with a light blue trim and a matching necklace and bracelet. She wore her hair in a high ponytail.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, each girl came to stand in front of their dates. The boys politely greeted the girls, complicate how beautiful and amazing they look, and given them their flowers.

"Oh, getting late we better get going then." Bubbles smiled, completely lost in the bliss of her upcoming romantic evening.

"Don't stay out too late, girl's and be home at 10:01." The Professor called out to the group as they made their way to the door.

The girls waved over their shoulders while the Professor gave one last menacing look at the boys. Brick and his brothers gulped as he quickly closed the behind him.

* * *

The professor chuckled smugly to himself at the fact that he didn't have to worry much about his girls.

The banner fluttered slightly in the breeze proclaiming "Welcome to the Central Country Fair!" to all passersby's. The Utonium sisters and Johnson brothers found themselves standing outside the fairgrounds. "Oh, yeah I forgot to ask you guys. How did you guys found out our home address? Bubbles, Buttercup, nor I mention it to you guys." Blossom asked suspiciously.

"Uh, well, you, see…" Boomer stuttered.

"It's way simpler than you think we just looked you guys up on Facebook and located your address," Brick responded quickly.

He bristled, walking over to the admissions box and purchasing four tickets. "Anything else you would like to questions us, Pinkie?"

"No, that is all, Ruby," Blossom said, a sly grin twitching the ends of her mouth upwards. Brick just smirked and chuckle in the response to her remark.

The trio walked among the various exhibits and displays, always with some form of food in their hands. they looked at the state's largest vegetables exhibit while munching on funnel cake, went through a display of natural resources while eating roasted corn, split a cotton candy treat while looking at mounted specimens of wildfire, and nibbled away a pair of caramel apples while perusing cubicles displaying various wares and trinkets for sale.

Whatever Bubbles couldn't finish, she simply handed over to Boomer who was happy to do the job for her.

Except for the caramel apple, he reached for her caramel apple, having inhaled his within minutes, and she had to dart out of reach of his arm, a sly grin twitching the ends of her mouth upwards.

"Not this time, Boomer," she taunted, taking a rather large bite of the sweet delicatessen. He chased her at the leisurely jog all the way to the petting zoo, laughing and shouting, "Just one bite!" Before giving her a chance to stop and finish it off.

The blue ruff pretended to pout as the trio admired a cluster of ducking's, but the sight of smiling and cooing a pair of baby goats melted that pentene almost immediately.

When he was certain she wasn't looking, Boomer whipped out his phone and snapped a picture. He was still admiring her soft gaze in the photo when she stood up beside him.

"Someone had text you?" she inquired. Boomer saved the picture and quickly cleared the screen.

"Just Butch," he shrugged, tucking the electronic device into his back pocket. "He wanted us to know that Buttercup and he got to the apartment safe and sound."

"Awe, I'm glad that Buttercup is with your brother, she had a troubled relationship with her recent ex-boyfriend. I guess you can say my sisters and I had few rough past experiences." Bubbles muttered.

"Forget who hurt you yesterday, but don't forget those who love you every day. Forget the past that makes you cry and focus on the present that makes you smile. Forget the pain but never the lessons you gained." Boomer poet, stroking Bubbles cheek and then kiss it.

"That was beautiful, Boomer, thank you," Bubbles said, smiling.

"Hey! Look!"

She was tugging on his wrist with Blossom and Brick right behind them; they pull up to a brightly colored tent before coming to a stop.

"You're joking," Brick deadpanned, not at all amused by the poster with the words "FACE PAINTING" scrawled across the canvas.

"Nope," her grin pronounced. "You've could never go wrong without face paint at fair's!" Bubbles grab Boomer wrist again and sat them down in the chairs in front of one of the clowns with a paint palette in hand.

"She, has a very good point, Ruby," Blossom said, smugly. She pushed Brick into another chair in front of one of another employee clowns. Let me know if I need to hold him down."

Brick sighs with annoyance and sat back with his arms crossed.

Fifteen minutes later, both girls and guys walked out the booth with matching animal faces: Bubbles and Boomer was a panda and polar bear. And Blossom and Brick was tiger and lion.

They continued the non-date/hang out and go on ride after the ride as the sun dragged itself along the skyline towards its bedtime destination.

* * *

Butch ushered her inside the apartment, closing the door behind her. In spite of his almost jovial and easy attitude, Buttercup could tell that he was a little on edge. Tonight, no matter how easy they both tried to take it, would change the course of their relationship (whatever it was). Tonight was about understanding and redrawing their boundaries, and she didn't want to mess this up.

She followed Butch into his and his brother's immaculate apartment. Everything was modestly decorated with simple furniture with no bright colors or garish artwork. Honestly, Buttercup had expected their condo to be a dark, unwelcoming dungeon plastered with Godfather and Scarface posters and boxes of half-finished pizza littering the floor. But she was so… wrong. Light filtered in through the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out at the city skyline, and everything was… clean. The only thing that indicated that someone lived here was the massive TV hanging on the walls and the few game systems underneath, otherwise, it looked a bit like a set on a commercial.

Butch came up behind her and gently pulled her coat from her shoulders before hanging it up in the closet next to the door. He gave her a small, sort of sheepish smile, and rubbed the back of his head, looking around his apartment for something to focus on. It was almost as if he were nervous, maybe even a little confused on how to really move forward. They had spent so many nights just giving into their baser emotions and letting their desires control them, that connecting on a level that wasn't physical seemed to change everything about their relationship. He shifted a little, and Buttercup found her heart suddenly skipping again, realizing how much she wanted this change. She wanted him.

"So, we've got a few minutes before the souffle is done…" He cleared his throat and smiled. "I um… I wasn't sure what you might want to do tonight, but I did manage to find some pretty bad movies on Netflix if you're up for it."

Buttercup pressed her lips together to fight off a smile. "How bad?"

Butch's eyes lit up, and he slid back into his normal, easygoing persona. "Bad." His smile split his lips and he took her hand, leading her over to the sofa. His fingers threaded between her own and Buttercup found herself enjoying the contact more than she ever thought possible.

"I mean… it's called Twilight. I don't think it gets much worse."

She stifled another laugh and sat down on the sofa, watching as Butch took up residence in the spot next to her. A few seconds clicked by in silence, and Buttercup's hand tightened in his own. Warmth filled her again, banishing what little fears and concerns she might have had, and left her only with the realization that not only was she here with Butch Johnson but that she couldn't stop herself from falling even if she wanted to. Right here, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with a man who should have been her enemy, Buttercup realized that somewhere a long time before this second, she had fallen in love.

She was so screwed.

* * *

It was the perfect date.

The absolute perfect date.

If Butch had been the asshole she always thought he was, or if the date had gone comically awry, Buttercup would have been able to turn around and walk away from him forever. It would have been so easy to ignore everything that had been boiling under the surface, and she could have avoided letting those feelings of love thread through her veins. But it was too late, and now she was standing in front of his door, looking up into those too-green eyes knowing that she had to leave before she lost herself in him yet again.

Why? Why did everything have to go so right? This whole thing would have been so much easier to dismiss if it had been a shitty date, but it wasn't. It was good.

"I had a good time." Butch smiled and shifted his weight a little, as if he was trying to think of a way to keep her here, but not wanting to come on too strong. He rocked back-and-forth on his heels before taking a half-step back, offering her just a little space. "I had a really good time tonight."

Buttercup's hands tightened around her purse and she took a slow, deep breath. "I… I did too."

His expression brightened and he looked away for a second, as if suddenly sheepish about tonight. Buttercup found it endearing, and her heart squeezed again, painfully reminding her that she was head-over-heels for him. A few seconds of silence slipped between them and Butch's stare darted from her eyes to her lips and back again, not sure if he should make a move or not.

He was being careful, keeping things polite around them, and Buttercup began to see that there was someone else bubbling up from beneath the facade he had carefully constructed. It wasn't at all like the suave, smart-ass who fucked her senseless, instead, he was the person she had caught in glimpses between their rough, raunchy rolls in the sheets. Butch was boyish and charming, and sweet, and while he played a good asshole, the truth was that this person - the man standing in front of her - was the real Butch. A bit nervous, a bit shy, and someone who she could connect with. Someone she wanted to connect with.

Butch took a deep breath and closed the space between them, offering a soft, chaste kiss before backing away. He made a strange, sort of helpless noise in the back of his throat, and his hands clenched at his sides as if trying to ward off a feeling he didn't know how to contend with. Her cheeks flushed and she reached for the door handle, fingers resting on the smooth metal but not turning it. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go just yet.

Buttercup glanced back at him and pulled her purse upon her shoulder. "Same time… next week?"

"Yeah." He shifted again and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Next week."

Her hand fell from the handle and she turned back around to see him offering her that little, tiny smile, pulling at the corners of his lips. Her heart twisted again and she moved closer. "One more kiss?"

He practically grinned, and his hands rested on her hips, fingers tightening in her curved just a bit before he stepped forward. Buttercup could feel her heart leap into her throat, pounding and pushing against her as she tried to keep her head on straight. Butch leaned forward and rested his forehead against her own, nudging her nose with a little, breathy chuckle.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to hear someone ask me for a kiss."

Letting go of a small whimper, Buttercup knew she was completely and utterly gone, and in so much trouble because of it.

Without another word, Butch leaned down and stole her lips in a heated, desperate kiss. He tried for a moment to keep it sweet and chaste as if he didn't want to scare her away, but his emotions got the better of him and Butch lost himself in her. His lips tasted like the wine and chocolate they had for dessert, warming her with each brush of his mouth. Yet despite this warmth, Buttercup shivered, a soft moan escaping. She dropped her purse to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could. Everything suddenly felt too hot, but she didn't want a single inch of space between them. An inch somehow felt like an entire world, and it was too far from her.

He nudged her mouth open, his tongue tracing her lower lip as his hands slipped under the hem of the dress, stroking little patterns over her skin. It was as if his hands were black magic, casting spells even she didn't know the words to. She could feel his fingertips trace scars and outline invisible shapes, and all the while his glorious, sinful mouth continued to destroy her sanity and every logical thought. Kiss after kiss consumed her until was a gasping, trembling mess with swollen lips and mussed hair, eyes too wide and too dark. Nothing made sense anymore, and Buttercup wasn't even sure if she wanted things to make sense. Really, it was much better to be floating in this cloud of euphoria.

Butch caught her lower lip between his teeth and he let go of a grunt of need, somehow expressing all of his frustration with a single sound. Slowly, his eyes opened and he took a step back, licking his lips as if he was savoring the flavor of her kisses. He smiled, the expression not quite meeting his eyes, and shoved his trembling hands in his pockets. "Next week?"

The world was spinning around her, colors bright and lights shining like fresh stars. Swallowing her breath, Buttercup reached behind her and grabbed the door handle for support. It suddenly felt as if she had never owned a pair of legs in her entire life. "Yeah… next week."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

"Mm…" Buttercup opened the door and felt herself practically fall into the hallway, her knees still shaking as she fought to keep her footing on this plane of existence. Butch just chuckled and he waited until she was halfway down the hallway before closing the door.

Realizing she was alone, Buttercup's legs finally gave out and she fell into a heap in the middle of the floor, thinking about the way his kisses still burned her lips. She thought about the fire that had ignited in the pit of her stomach, racing over her body and engulfing her in flames. She thought about every little detail of his face, the way his smile was just a little lopsided, or how that lock of white hair fell into his eyes.

She thought about his broad shoulders and defined back, his abs that she had dreams of licking cum off of, and that ass that she knew must have looked like art when he fucked her senseless. His innocence somehow married with his sin, creating something that Buttercup couldn't define or even understand, and yet she knew she wanted it. She craved him in a way that she had never craved anything before, and there was no reason for her to stop herself from getting exactly what she wanted.

Swallowing the last bit of reservation that clung to her, Buttercup climbed back to her feet and turned around. Everything dissolved into smudges of color as she focused on his door, closing the last bit of space between her and him. Raising her hand she knocked as hard as she could, waiting as those flames continued to lick at her skin.

Butch opened the door and looked down at her, his expression surprised.

"I can't wait until next week." Buttercup didn't recognize her own voice, hearing desire color it in a way she had never heard before. Taking a slow, shaking breath, she looked into his eyes and held onto her resolve with an iron grip. "I don't want to wait until next week."

"Me either."

With those words, Butch pulled her back into his apartment, sealing his lips against hers and tasting every breath they shared. Buttercup dropped her purse on the floor and pushed up against him, her hands sliding under the sweater he'd put on, tracing the curves of his abs. She fingered his scars, drew little patterns around them, all the while she met him kiss-for-kiss. His mouth conquered her own, but she refused to let him win without a fight.

Gasping, Butch pulled back and yanked her dress over her head, barely giving her bra a second thought before pulling it from her body and leaving it on the floor. His hands wrapped around her narrow ribcage and he dropped his mouth to her breast, tongue flicking along her nipple as he made quick work of her panties. Buttercup wasn't even sure what to focus on - the sensation of his hot, warm mouth on her breast, or the way her clothes felt as they were pulled from her body. It was soft and warm mingling with rough and quick, and everything was mixing together to create a sensation that was both beautiful, but desperate. She let go of a sharp cry of need as Butch's fingers traced her core with slow, purposeful strokes.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she murmured, "Yes."

Butch smiled and he pushed two fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit. His teeth caught her nipple, biting just a little as he flicked it with his tongue. Bite. Flick. Pain. Pleasure. Over and over and over again until she was numb with need. Buttercup lets go of a curse, and she found herself helplessly riding his fingers as her muscles contracted with need, the fire now burning her alive. Her hands threaded through his hair and she held on as if he was the only thing in this world keeping her here. He shoved her against the kitchen island, the cool granite of the countertop freezing against her overheated skin, his fingers relentless as they pistoned in and out of her.

Buttercup wanted to scream, to beg him to let her come, to do something other than lay beneath him as he took her higher and higher. Words were escaping her, thoughts were mingling together, his little purs and grunts of pleasure were dancing over her skin like sparks, and through it all, she was losing herself to him.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…

She gritted her teeth and bit down on her lower lip as her hips pushed up against his fingers. Any moment now, and her body was going to give in.

She gasped, feeling weightless as her eyes shot open.

Butch released her breast and leaned over her to watch her face, his smile wide. His fingers curled against that spot, rubbing it in just the way that made Buttercup forget her own name. She looked up into his face, counting the small smattering of freckles over his nose as if that was going to keep her grounded for just a little bit longer.

"Don't hold back, Butterfly." His voice was low, like honey dripping with poison. His thumb pressed harder against her clit before flicking it, sending lightning snapping through her nervous system. Butch smiled and he dropped his head to her shoulder, pressing kisses up and down her pulse. "I need you to come. I need to see your face. I need to know that I'm making you come." He scraped his teeth along her neck, tongue flicking out to taste her skin. "I want you to say my name. To beg me for orgasm. To let every single thought escape you, except for me."

Buttercup's hands gripped the edge of the counter and she gasped.

"Come on, Butterfly…"

His fingers moved faster.

"Come on, Butterfly…"

Buttercup closed her eyes.

"Come."

With a scream that threatened to break windows, Buttercup tilted her head back and called out his name as if it was the only thing that kept her together. Her body convulsed and shook, and her legs gave out as she sagged against the counter, letting those pretty, bright flames burn her to the point of no return. Her vision darkened, but she could hear her voice keep calling out his name as she rode wave after wave of pleasure, his fingers coaxing every drop of pleasure from her.

Buttercup lost track of time, and it felt like ages before she opened her eyes again, looking up into that lopsided smirk.

Butch grinned and licked her cum from his fingers.

Buttercup

just watched him, completely transfixed as his tongue curled around his finger in a way that made her want to pin him to the floor and ride his face. Her muscles clenched and tightened desperate for another ride from his hand, but she somehow managed to find her footing and hold her weight up. Her eyes met his, barely hearing his little, teasing laugh over the sound of blood rushing through her veins.

He was so going to get it.

Snarling, Buttercup hooked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and pulled him close to her, reminding him that she could and would take charge if the situation called for it.

"Bedroom. Now."

.


End file.
